<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sports Festival: An Unlikely Friendship! by 1Storywriter1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160426">Sports Festival: An Unlikely Friendship!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1'>1Storywriter1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heroes In Training! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - My Hero Academia Fusion, Fanboy Peter Parker, Friendship, Gen, Good Friend Peter Parker, Pre-Sports Festival Arc (My Hero Academia), Shinsou Hitoshi is Bad at Feelings, Shinsou Hitoshi is a Dork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rainy afternoon at U.A., Hitoshi Shinso doesn't expect to meet a smiley student from the Hero course.<br/>And he certainly didn't expect to become friends with him...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Shinsou Hitoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heroes In Training! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sports Festival: An Unlikely Friendship!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, here comes the latest of Heroes In Training!<br/>Plus, it's the first installment into the Sports Festival arc! Get ready for a whole lot of fun with the next few installments.<br/>But first, here's a sorta side story-like addition about Shinso meeting Peter. Hope you enjoy the read :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world really seemed to like making Hitoshi Shinso’s life a drag, it really did.</p>
<p>As the rainfall around him became heavier, he let out a slow and long-suffering sigh. Of course, on the one grey-skied day he didn’t bring an umbrella, the clouds would decide to pour out a ridiculous amount of rain. Shinso continued standing underneath cover, sighing again.<em> I guess I have to walk home through the rain.</em></p>
<p>With that reluctantly decided, he started walking, but stopped after only a step. He looked in confusion at the boy jogging over to him, who was waving wildly and had a ridiculous smile on his face. The purple-haired boy quickly looked around to see if anyone else was around, but realising there wasn’t, huffed. <em>Is he waving at me?</em></p>
<p>“Yo!” The boy greeted as he reached where Shinso was taking cover from the rain, giving an extremely awkward and unpracticed bow. When he stood up straight again the guy continued speaking. “Uh, sorry if this comes off as really forward, but I saw you standing over here really stiffly, and wondered if something was wrong.”</p>
<p>Shinso looked at the boy with squinted eyes for a few moments before shaking his head. “Nothing’s wrong here.”</p>
<p>“Oh”, the brown-haired boy muttered, looking a little surprised, “Okay... I’ll just um, leave ya here then. Sorry to bother you.” With that, he pulled an umbrella out of his bag, then opened it up. “Alright, see ya, pal!”</p>
<p>But then, with an odd frown on his face, Shinso intercepted his fellow student- whatever course he was in Hitoshi didn’t know though. “Wait! Actually...” Taking a breath, Shinso refocused as he looked at his curious acquaintance. “I do have a problem. I didn’t bring an umbrella today.”</p>
<p>For a moment, the boy looked at him impassively, but then a face-splitting grin crossed his face. “Ah, don’t worry about that, pal! Would you like to walk with me then? I could take you to the train station or something?”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to go to that much trouble”, Hitoshi quickly replied, “I mean, I’d really appreciate the cover from the rain, but you can just help me reach the outside of U.A. I wouldn’t want to demand too much.”</p>
<p>Again, the smiley boy gave a carefree grin. “It’s cool, man. It sucks walking in the rain, so I’d be more than happy to help you cover up from it.” The guy wiggled around his umbrella as he said that, chuckling a little. “Besides, I need to catch the train to get home, so it won’t really bother me if you need that too. And I wouldn’t ever make a good Hero if I only left you at the halfway point.”</p>
<p><em>So he’s a Hero Course student?</em> Shinso guessed at that last statement, giving a sigh. While that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing or his acquaintance’s fault, it still stung Hitoshi for some reason. But he decided to ignore that possible fact for the moment, finally caving at all of the other guy’s insistence. “Alright. I do actually need to go to the train station. I’d really appreciate if you could lend your help so I could get there."</p>
<p>The other boy nodded, holding his umbrella above both of them. “Great! Are you all ready to go?” Hitoshi nodded, and followed along as his acquaintance started walking for U.A.’s exit. As the two walked, the brown-haired boy looked beside him at Shinso. “My name’s Peter Parker by the way. Sorry I didn’t lead with that or somethin’.”</p>
<p>“I’m Hitoshi Shinso”, Shinso replied, giving a nod. “You can call me Shinso.”</p>
<p>Peter gave a thumbs up with his free hand. “Nice to meet you, Shinso! And feel free to call me Peter.” After another few moments, the boy started speaking again. “Hey Shinso, I was just wondering: what Department at school are you in?”</p>
<p>“I’m in the General Department”, Shinso answered. “You?”</p>
<p>“Heroic Department”, Peter responded. <em>Called it</em>, Shinso thought, sighing. “But I’m curious though, Shinso, what’s the General Department like? I bet you guys do really cool stuff.”</p>
<p>“Not really”, Hitoshi admitted, “The General Department is pretty much like regular school. There’s nothing too interesting to it-- besides working on our ‘Quirks’ a little in the Phys. Ed classes.”</p>
<p>The other boy hummed, a little underwhelmed with the description. “Huh. Uh, d-do you enjoy it though? That’s the important thing if you ask me.”</p>
<p>“It’s... good enough”, Shinso sighed, shrugging. He could just see the train station now. He didn’t necessarily dislike Peter, but he didn’t really want to talk anymore. Luckily, the other boy seemed to realise this, and ceased asking questions.</p>
<p>Once they reached the train station and were under cover again, Peter pulled his umbrella down, then stuck it- more forced it- back into his bag, slightly amusing his purple-haired acquaintance. “Sorry if I’m acting a little rushed here”, Peter chuckled, whipping his bag back onto his back and moving closer to the tracks, “It’s just my train will be here in a second.” And then as if on queue, screeching could be heard, then a train pulled up. Shinso knew it wasn’t the train he needed, but it was clearly Peter’s. He hopped in the moment the doors opened, giving a final wave and grin. “It was nice talking to you, Shinso. See you around, man.”</p>
<p>And then the doors closed, and the train was shooting off again, leaving Shinso alone. He huffed, putting his hands in his pockets as he sat down on the nearest bench. They didn’t really have a lot of time to talk about too many things, but he thought Peter was kind of cool despite that. Shinso frowned. “Did I just make a friend?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two days later, Shinso found himself thinking about Peter again.</p>
<p><em>Is that weird?</em> He wondered, poking at his food. As usual, the school cafeteria was packed, but Shinso had been able to find a nice, secluded spot away from everyone else. Yesterday being a day off, he was easily able to forget about his interaction on the way to the train station, but the moment he arrived at U.A. this morning, he was instantly reminded of his conversation with Peter. He felt like he had more to ask.</p>
<p><em>I doubt I’ll be seeing him again though</em>, Hitoshi sighed, finally eating a little off his plate, <em>He’s in the Hero course after all, he probably hangs out with his classmates. Plus, everyone’s got a lot on their minds with the Sports Festival coming up.</em></p>
<p>The Sports Festival. Just thinking about the upcoming event put a little hope in Shinso’s chest. U.A. had a special rule about the Festival, that being if a student who isn’t in the Heroics Department performs well enough, they have a chance of being transferred into the course- the opposite also an option for underperforming Heroics students. He seriously doubted he’d get that well through, but still... Shinso couldn’t help but think about it.</p>
<p>He was drawn out of his thoughts though when he heard a clang on his table, jumping slightly. He was ready to argue with whoever had done it, but when he looked up and saw who it was, just let out a small ‘<em>huh</em>’. “Hello Peter.”</p>
<p>“Hey Shinso”, Parker said, nodding at the other boy. “Mind if I sit here?” It seemed to be a rhetorical question, as he didn’t even wait for Shinso to answer before he’d slid into the seat opposite him. “It’s good to see you, man.”</p>
<p>“Yeah...” Shinso slowly said. “Same.”</p>
<p>Peter smiled, giving a thumbs up. <em>His positivity sort of reminds me of All Might</em>, Shinso absentmindedly mused. “Aw, thanks dude! So, how you going? Your classes today been good so far?”</p>
<p>A nod. “It’s the usual things. Easy enough to figure out.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I agree with you there”, Peter said, shoveling a bunch of food in his mouth before he continued. “I swear the Math lesson we just had was the same as Friday’s!” Peter groaned after saying that, surprising Shinso a little when he threw his food in the air before catching it. <em>Lucky Peter is just having a couple of apples</em>. “Jeez, I’m so done with classes today, Shinso. And then I got a disciplinary class after school! I don’t even think I’m gonna have time to visit the Support Department.”</p>
<p>“You visit the Support Department?” Shinso asked in surprise. Sure, there’s nothing wrong with it, but it was a shock to hear a Heroics kid so dismayed he wouldn’t be able to go to the Support Department.</p>
<p>At the earlier posed question, Peter nodded. “Yeah, after the USJ accident- I’m sure you’ve heard of it- I’ve been trying to improve my gear. I asked Mr. Aizawa about it and he told me to ask the principal. So I did, and now as long as Power Loader or a third year is present, I’m allowed to work on my stuff in there.”</p>
<p>Shinso couldn’t help but gape at his acquaintance-- and maybe friend. “So you’re allowed to work on your own support items? I thought only the Support students were allowed to work on those items.”</p>
<p>“That’s the rule”, Peter said, “I just got really lucky and am an exception. Maybe if you asked you could work on your own stuff too. Wait-- what even is your ‘Quirk’, Shinso?” When the boy froze up, Parker cringed at his over eagerness. “Y-You don’t have to answer that. Sorry.”</p>
<p>He was waved off though. “No, it’s... it’s fine. You would’ve found out eventually anyways.” Taking a deep breath, Shinso told Peter about his ‘Quirk’. “Alright, basically, my ‘Quirk’ allows me to take control of people if I speak to them and they answer, although it only activates if I want it to. I’ve heard some people call it ‘Brainwashing’.” When he saw the odd look on Peter’s face, Shinso sighed. “Let me guess, you think it’s a Villainous ‘Quirk’? I wouldn’t really blame you. Everyone thinks the same.”</p>
<p>Hearing those words though, Peter frowned, looking at Shinso across the table for a moment, before he laughed, a look of amazement now on his face. “What?! You seriously think that?! Dude, your ‘Quirk’ is so <em>cool!</em> Think of all the good you could do with it; you’d make a perfect Rescue Hero!” As the boy continued, Shinso couldn’t help but stare at him in shock. “Think about it, Shinso. There’s a hostage situation, robbers or terrorists or whoever have taken people and won’t let them go. You come along and all are like ‘<em>could you let them go?</em>’ and then they’re like ‘<em>no way!</em>’ and then you control them and make them let the hostages go!”</p>
<p>Still shocked, Shinso could only stutter his response. “I-I never thought of it like that.”</p>
<p>“It’s just an example”, Peter shrugged carelessly, frowning in thought, “I’m sure there’s way more possibilities for you to utilize your abilities best, you just gotta find them. And if I could help you in any way, you can count on me to be there!”</p>
<p>Slowly but surely, a small smile spread onto Shinso’s face. “Thanks. I’ll remember that, Peter.”</p>
<p>Peter grinned, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head. “O’ course! Anything for a friend!”</p>
<p>This time a full smile spread onto Shinso’s face. “Friends...? I like the sound of that.”</p>
<p>“Me too”, Peter grinned. Unfortunately- and almost out of nowhere- the bell rang out telling them that lunch was over. Standing up, Peter pushed a hand forward. “Alright, guess we gotta get out of here. See ya later, Shinso!”</p>
<p>Shinso took his friend’s hand and shook it. “I’ll see you around too, Peter.”</p>
<p>With that, Peter gave one last grin before spinning around and going for the exit. Shinso meanwhile, sat in his seat for another minute or so before he refocused himself. He stood up and walked to his next class, a small smile on his face the entire time. <em>I didn’t come here to make friends but... it feels better having one than I thought it would.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The end!<br/>What'd you guys think of this? Did I write a good Shinso?<br/>Up next for Heroes In Training will be another story in a similar vain to this I think- in the way it's part of the Sports Festival, but still just a little before. And I've also got plans for a tiny two-shot for the USJ arc I wanna write; just a few scenes I thought about adding but didn't to the OG story.<br/>Anyways, until whatever I write next, I say bye for now! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>